The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Outer sliding panels (also commonly referred to as sunroofs, moonroofs, panorama roofs, panoramic roofs and other trade names herein referred to generically as a sunroof) are sunroofs where a movable panel (made of glass, sheet metal, metal reinforcements, polycarbonate or a combination of these or similar materials), from its closed position, lifts or tilts and then moves into a position above a fixed panel where it effectively provides an opening in the roof to the outside air. This can give occupants the feel of openness towards the sky similar to a retracted convertible top. The larger the open air opening (“hands through opening”) and the larger the transparent opening when the moving panel is closed (“day light opening”) the more value is gained regarding this feeling.
Typical outer sliding sunroof designs use two sets of guide tracks with independent mechanism guide channels in different cross-car positions (Y) or a single guide track but through machining operations the mechanism guide channels are effectively independent of one another concerning their positions in the cross-car (Y) direction. The forward guide track channel and mechanism components are normally contained inside of the wind/water sealing system. As such, the fore/aft travel of the moving panel is restricted to be within the perimeter of that sealing system.
Alteration to existing sunroof systems must consider any impact on NVH (noise, vibration, and harshness) characteristics. Improvements in the opening size and reductions in complexity and part count that improve manufacturability and reliability cannot come at the expense of degradation in NVH characteristics.
What is needed is a system and method for improving sunroof implementations to increase hands through opening and day light opening characteristics while reducing any negative impact upon vehicle NVH.